


A very bad good day on Outset Island

by disasterlegend



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, I promise, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and i feel like that might fit better, as i update chapters i'll update tags, but its twilight missing epona angst, rated teen for eventual swearing, slaps fic, thats really it, the working title for this was twilight hates outset island, this is also a the boys meet wind fic, this isn't really angst, well maybe just a bit of angst, work and chapter titles are subject to change, you can fit so many plot points in this thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterlegend/pseuds/disasterlegend
Summary: Epona is Twilight's companion and she has been for years. When he meets his other incarnations she tags along too. But not this time. What happens when she doesn't appear on the other side of the portal with them? He doesn't even know where he is, how will he find her?Alternatively: The first time Twilight gets separated from Epona during the time travelling through the portals. Things go downhill from there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A very bad good day on Outset Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I decided to write this for two reasons. The first being I haven't seen enough content about Twilight loving his horse, I think Epona is very neat; and the second being that it is so unbelievably funny to me for Wind to be like "what the fuck is a horse" when Twilight mentions her. So I decided to write a fic around that.
> 
> I know that the first chapter is a bit short, I was originally going to have it as one long thing but couldn't decide how I want to end it so multiple parts works best.
> 
> This work is dedicated to Brea because they listen to my Linked Universe rants even though they don't know much about it, and to everyone who has ever written a LU fic where Wind says fuck. Thank you for all that you do :D
> 
> The Linked Universe AU and characters belong to jojo56830 on tumblr!!

Being spit out of a portal face-first into the sand was simply the start of a very horrible day for Link. Twilight. His name was Twilight now, there were four Links —which in his opinion is far too many— and communication quickly got confusing. He was originally found by two Links, and then they all were quickly thrown through a portal to find another Link. That's a lot of Links for one group. So they settled on nicknames, mainly using hero titles that different people had granted them on their adventures. 

After a few moments of letting his stomach settle he finally drags his face out of the sand and tucks his legs underneath himself to sit more comfortably in the shifting grains. Tilting his head towards his three new counterparts, he squints at the brightness of the sun to do a headcount. Judging by the looks on their faces, none of them recognize the land they're in. Fingers shakily comb through sand at the thought of being thrown into the Arbiter's grounds, but halt at the sound of the ocean waves crashing along the shore. A beach. 

There aren’t any beaches in Hyrule, or at least his Hyrule, and just as he comes to the conclusion himself—

“Another Hero?” the one with the blue hat mutters. He should really remember their nicknames. 

“Looks like it” the one in the multicolored tunic —Twilight knows his nickname was connected to the tunic somehow— was sat with elbows on his knees, fingers tangled and tugging on his hair. The boy’s discomfort from the portals practically radiated off of him, the rest of the group not looking any better. 

Blue tunic tries to play off the stumble in his step to get up, and looks around the place. The scrutinizing glare that he uses to observe his surroundings, and nearly just about everything else he comes in contact with, reminds Twilight that his name is Legend; a nickname so grand was fit for someone who seems to have decided to be rude on purpose all the time. He doesn't quite understand it, but he doesn't really understand anything at this point, and it's not really his place, so he doesn't comment on Legend’s antics. If Twilight wasn’t so caught up in his internal rantings about one of his new companions while staring directly at said companion, he would’ve missed the brief and unsettling flicker in his eyes as they skimmed the ocean, something that looked a lot like fear. 

If it wasn’t his Hyrule, what could Legend possibly be afraid of?

He didn’t have time to dwell on it as Sky, the only name that doesn't need prompting because of the boy’s undying love for birds, stood up much smoother than Legend did and gestures towards the houses further inland. “We should make our way to the town, maybe someone can point us in the right direction.”

Oh right, they were in a new place, they needed to find out as much as possible from the locals. Or at least that worked when they were looking for Multicolored Link. 

Slowly rolling his body into a standing position Twilight sighs, not feeling nearly as queasy as he did when he first landed. He moved to working on patting down his pants and shaking out the fur pelt clasped over his shoulders in an attempt to remove at least some of the sand. How did he even get this much sand on himself? Did the wind pick up or something to cause it all to blow around—

“Hey Twilight?” His thoughts were interrupted by a no longer muffled Four, yes he's pretty sure that's his name. Four was also standing, the only sign of his previous discomfort is a pinch in his brow. His eyebrows drew down even further, with colors seeming to dance through his eyes. “Where’s Epona?”

**Author's Note:**

> twilight: four links is enough !!!1!! hahah  
> hylia: bad news son
> 
> ohoho cliff hanger 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! If there's any issues with spelling or tags I missed, or if you like it, please let me know in the comments!!


End file.
